Werewolf Rising
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: What if Jared had lived and Loren had been turned?   Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright._

_I can remember the times when I was young where I fantasized about a different life I would lead, where the thrill seen in movies and books was real-life and not fictional. I wanted my life to be different than the normal standard that can be seen everyday. Right now though, I wanted that normalcy back. I wanted the life back where there had been no such things as werewolves... or Jared even. I wanted the life I had a few days ago, where at least I was ignorant of the wonders that were around me. _

_Everyone says ignorance is bliss._

_Looking around my feet, I realized how fucked up this really was. My plan didn't go as I had hoped...the silent muffles of Zack hitting my eardrums as I sat tied up in the chair. I should have known better, it was a trap...a clearly set-up trap that a toddler would have recognized but I ran in head-first and got caught. Where Red was, I didn't know and part of me didn't care. He abandoned me to this monster, this man who "loved" me only because I looked like his dear Melissa. I wasn't her, and no matter how hard I tried to get that across from him...it just wouldn't stick. _

_He wanted me...loved me, and Love can be a psychopath sometimes._

_"10 minutes." Jared murmured, closing his watch as his eyes traveled across me. Every emotion I had tried to ignore was appearing on his face, his eyes. Shivers ran through my spine as I realized what was going to happen. Oh god, why did this happen?_

_"I'm begging you, please don't do this." I pleaded, not daring to look him in the face any longer. I fought the urge to flinch as a finger touched my chin, pushing my face so I could look him in the eyes. Everything about him was calm and collected, but I could see a faint glint of agitation and want appear in his eyes. He wanted me to want this, to want him instead of them. _

_"This is what you want-" He muttered, his eyes zooming in on me and only me. "its in your heart, its in your blood-" With each word he spoke, I could feel myself become numb, the warmth of his voice sweeping over me in a warm blanket. What was he doing to me? "its in your soul. Its time to do away with childish games." He ran his hands down my thighs, the warmth of his hands scorching my thinly-covered thighs. I fought the urge to shiver, unwanted emotions rearing their ugly head. Even with these emotions, I was still numb. How was he doing this to me? He pulled the armory off of me, throwing it down to the floor. I sat up, even though my mind screamed no. His hands begun to unzip my jacket, cold air hitting my bare skin. "Its time to cross the threshold." He pushed himself away from me, Jared's muslces stretching as he stepped away from me; his hands twitching for control. "Take it off." he growled, his voice ripping through the haze that came over me. Not wanting to die, I slowly took the jacket off, revealing the black sport's bra I was wearing. Refusing to be self-conscious, I dropped the jacket on the floor with ease. _

_"Please..." I begun to plead before shaking my head. No, it was best not to fight him or plead with him...it would only make it worse. My breathing was coming out in short gasps, my body shaking out of fear and other emotions I couldn't name. "Is this going to hurt?" I watched as he walked towards me, grabbing me from behind as he lifted the chair slightly._

_'A little-" he mumbled into my ear, his hot breath sending chills through my body. "at first, but it won't scare that beautiful body of yours." Wet lips touch the crevice of my neck, heat spreading through me as his words hit home. I fought the urge to gag as something twitched behind me, trying to focus on what was going on. I couldn't let him change me, I couldn't turn into a monster. I wouldn't let myself. I would rather die than become a monster like him. I don't think I could take a human life._

_"Please just kill me." I pleaded, ignoring the urge to stay silent. I would rather Jared kill me than become a werewolf like him. 'Just kill me. I don't want to turn into a monster like you." His hand that was beginning to run down my body stopped, and before I knew it he appeared before me; confusion radiating from his eyes. _

_"Monster?" he growled. "No, not a monster. You'll be better, stronger, faster." He looked over me, clearly taking in my shaking form. "You'll live for eternity and never age." His head tilted, a flash of guilt or sadness perhaps appearing in his eyes as he placed himself exactly in front of me. "We'll run the night together. You'll taste the thrill of the hunt, the rapture of the kill-" His face closed in on mine, his eyes on my lips as he continued. "the carnal frenzy as we couple under the stars and howl out of lust to the moon." Lust washed over him, his body tense as he placed himself over me. "Its not a curse." he murmured, kissing his finger before placing it on my lips. The nail had grown longer, Jared's body was already beginning to change but only just minimal. "It's a gift." He turned away, his face grimacing as he pulled his shirt over his head. I watched in horror as parts of his spine began to rise up along with the skin. _

_'Oh my god." I hissed in despair. _

_It was time._

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hello everyone! I hope you liked this first chapter. I was thinking about writing this fic a long time ago, but I finally decided to do it now. After this chapter, things will vary from the plot. You have been warned. :) Read and Review. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the movie of course._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2- The Awakening_

_I screamed as his body began to morph; the sound of bones cracking and reforming piercing the air like a knife. My skin crawled with disgust as hair began to appear, jet black like the midnight sky, and it slowly crept over his entire body as the metamorphsis contined. Tears ran down my face, my control long gone as I watched this horrid sight before me. How could someone go through this and live? Why would they want this? It was...god, there was so many words that described this. I screamed loud as the beast turned towards me, teeth gleaming white as he bared them at me. Growls ripped through the air as it came closer to me, standing on its hind legs as it howled to the moon. I bite back a cry as it swipe its nail down my skin, blood slowly creeping out of the wound as it glared down at me with feral yellow eyes._

_"Your soul is mine." Jared's voice suddenly stated in my head. I fought the urge to scream again as it lowered its head to my chest, its rough tongue licking up the blood from my bare skin. As soon as its tongue swept over the wound, it was as if my body was on fire; every part of me burned with some unknown force. It suddenly swipe at the bounds, my body dropping to the floor as the fire inside of me blazed. I couldn't move...I couldn't say anything, only screams escaped my body as it convulsed against the hardwood floor. It was as if liquid fire had been forced into my body and it was burning everything it touched. Something was terribly wrong with me...something was afraid that I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. _

_"LOREN!" I heard my brother scream from the closet. I watched with blurry eyes as the beast dragged my brother out of the closet. I tried to move, tried to even scream his name...but all I could do was lie there in pain, my screams the only thing that could be heard from my small body. I watched as the beast tore into him, the blood splashing up against the wall and floor. I closed my eyes, willing my mouth shut as my body shook harder, my bones beginning to ache for some strange reason. He was dead...god, what hell was I in now? _

_"So close..." Jared's voice muttered in my head. I didnt quite understand what he meant until pain ran up my back, my bones beginning to shift and break. Oh my god, I was changing into a werewolf now. I screamed loudly, as my clothes started to rip as my legs and arms grew wolf like, my slightly dark skin quickly becoming covered in a light brown fur. My heart...oh my heart, it hurt so bad. The beats were off, eratic as my body changed unwillingly. "Let go...let it happen."_

_"Over my dead body." I forced out before my face began to reconstruct, showing me how wrong my statement was. One last screamed escaped my lips before a snout appeared, the scream slowly becoming a full blown howl. It was done. I collapsed onto the floor, my wolf form shaking out of exhaustion as the curse finally took hold of me. I growled as Jared tried to step closer, his larger black form hovering over me. I could hear him chuckle in my head, thinking it cute as I laid there exhausted. Pulling all the strength I could, I raced towards the window; bracing myself, I jumped out. Being smaller than Jared, I was able to make it through the window. The sensation of free falling however...it was exhilirationg. Flipping in the air, I landed on my paws; my wolf form shaking at the extreme use it was being put through on its first try. Hearing Jared howl in anger, I ran towards the forest. _

_I needed to run, needed to find someplace to hid or if worst came to worst, fight. I wouldnt let this go down this easily. As I scampered off into the forest, my ears picked up the sounds of heavy paws against the cold ground. My heart jumped knowing what it was. Jared was coming, and he was coming for me. _


End file.
